nyrp_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Spaghetti
Anthony Spaghetti "I do not remember my ''name. I do not remember my family. I do not remember my home. But I can remember the game. We played it every day. And I never lost. The game... It's the only thing I can remember about the life I had before I met Peter Pasta. Since then, I have experienced a lifetime of infernos. Through thirty years of war against overheated cookers... I have always known my fate. I knew someday I would die in the fire. But now that it is here... now that it is time to die... I find I am not ready." - Anthony Spaghetti, 2015. '''Antony Fugazi Spaghetti' is a reputed Fire Marshal of the FDNY Criminal Investigations division. He served as one of the most important figures of the Fire Department of New Yorks History. After over thirty years of active duty, he is one of the most decorated veterans of the Fire Department of New York. By June 6 2019, Tony's career service vitae recorded two hundred and seven ground engagements against the blazing infernos in which he had participated. By June of 2019, he had completed two hundred and nine Department operations, including one hundred and thirty-six full campaigns; more than anyone other FDNY personnel on record at the time. Though Anthony has commanded nearly every FDNY Fire Marshal at one time or another, the lion's share of his career has been spent as leader of Team Tony, known informally as 'Little Italy' within the FDNY, with Peter Pasta, Frank Ravioli, and Barry Bolognese. His actions during 9/11 earned him every major FDNY service medal and award, as well as several dozen civilian honors. As the September 11th attacks neared their end, most of Tony's fellow Firefighters were killed in action during the Collapse of Tower One. However, John and his companion Peter Pasta fled Tower One and their engine fortuitously arrived at Tower Two, the second target of attack during the 9/11 terror attacks. After rescuing over sixty civillians, including twenty children, and the life of FDNY Battalion Chief Phoenix Vinokur, Tony returned to Ground Zero and resisted the urge to run back inside the burning tower - but failed. Tony went missing after the collapse of the first tower. In the interbellum, Tony was lauded as a hero, and though he was officially declared MIA like every non-recovered body in the September attacks - he was ostensibly believed by the FDNY to have perished. After his recovery in June 2002 where he miraculously appeared to save a burning family inside a Pizzeria, claiming 'TONY SPAGHETTI IS BACK MUDDAFUCKA!' to an astonished crowd, he played a key role in the conflict between the FDNY and the blazing arsonists that terrorized East Harlem and a new FDNY faction, known as Internal Affairs. This culminated in an attack on Tony's personal life and the Harlem Blazers temporary defeat, as well as the apparent loss of Peter Pasta to an IA probe. Tony subsequently reunited with Team Tony and with their help, vanquished the IA probe a second time. Tony and his Marshal compatriots went on to participate in numerous new missions for over a year. During one such mission, Tony had a vision of a seemingly alive Peter Pasta. This prompted him to go in search of her against direct orders, with the rest of Team Tony choosing to remain by his side. In response, the FDNY declared Team Tony absent without leave and sent Rescue Task Force Alpha-11 to recover them. In Queens,Tony and Team Tony learned that Peter Pasta had assumed the Mantle for herself and was planning on using the contacts he had gained in the criminal underworld to start his own privately owned Jewish Firefighter ring. Tony rejected Peter's offer to join him, prompting her to imprison him and the rest of Team Tony in embarassment after releasing a video to online platform YouTube of Tony urinating on the Star of David. However, the FDNY were freed by Rescue Task Force as they presented the NYPD with evidence that this was not actually Anthony Spaghetti, but merely an imposter, with both FDNY teams traveling to The Bronx while Peter Pasta attempted to steal more firefighters for his privatized unit. Among most citizens Tony is known simply by his rank as the "Master Chief" or (erroneously) the "Chief". Within the FDNY he is most commonly identified as "MARSHAL-117" or the phonetic callsign "Michael 117". As with all Fire Marshals, Tony was regarded by the arsonists as a "Demonic Land Pirate". However, Tony specifically was known as "the Demonic Land Pirate", an epithet he earned after his dealing with a blazing inferno on a Ninth Avenue Hot-dog stand.